Plan de vida
by Biank Radcliffe
Summary: El plan de vida de Lily Evans y los tres acontecimientos que se cruzaron en su camino para cambiarle aquel futuro que siempre había soñado vivir. LilyxJames. Regalo de cumpleaños para sara fénix black.


**Disclaimer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

_-Para__** sara fénix black**__. Porque es una de las mejores amigas que se pueden encontrar, porque es una estupenda escritora y porque la quiero un montón. __Gracias__ por todo linda; leer algo tuyo en un review o en el foro siempre me alegra el día._

_

* * *

  
_

Muchas personas tienen la idea de que una vida feliz es aquella en la que en todos los aspectos es perfecta. El trabajo, la familia, los amigos, la pareja…Todo debe estar en orden, en un ambiente armónico, donde todo exista de la forma que uno desea.

Y Lily Evans siempre había formado parte del grupo de personas con esa filosofía.

A una temprana edad -poco antes de entrar en la adolescencia-, la pelirroja ya había programado su futuro. Iba a ser una doctora muy reconocida que se dedicaría a salvar la vida de otros, viajaría por el mundo para aprender distintos idiomas, se casaría con un hombre muy inteligente y culto que supiera de muchos temas y tendría dos hijas a las que llamaría Catherine y Elizabeth. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado y ella iba a hacer todo lo posible para que se cumpliera.

Pero unos meses después, una carta le cambió todo el plan: era una bruja.

Y volvió a empezar. Tuvo que pararse a pensar con detenimiento su futuro, pero ya que era una persona con metas claras, no le costó demasiado trabajo. Rápidamente volvió a recrear su vida, ahora incluyendo la magia en ella. Estudiaría para sanadora -no muy lejos de ser doctora muggle- y se dio cuenta de que ahora podría viajar de forma más rápida. Pero su idea de familia seguía intacta: un hombre culto e inteligente y dos hijas que ya tenían nombre mucho antes de venir al mundo.

Trabajó mucho, se esforzó más. Se convirtió en una estudiante modelo, se interesó en las materias que necesitaría para ejercer de sanadora y siempre se preocupó por obtener calificaciones altas que le ayudarían a tener un buen trabajo.

Pero de nuevo un acontecimiento llegó para voltearle todo: James Potter apareció en su vida.

Bueno, en realidad ya había estado en ella desde mucho antes, pero ahora él aparecía de forma distinta. Desde que lo había conocido en su primer año, lo había detestado; no al punto de odiarlo -esa ya era una palabra muy fuerte- sino que simplemente no lo soportaba. Su arrogancia, su egocentrismo, el hecho de que siempre se burlara de los demás y gastara bromas pesadas sólo por diversión; además estaba aquella manía de meterse con Severus todo el tiempo.

Y siempre pidiéndole citas; todos los días, a todas horas. A Lily le parecía que el chico se encontraba en cualquier lugar donde ella estuviera, e incluso alguna vez tuvo la idea de que la espiaba -una verdad que nunca pudo ni podría confirmar-. Siempre jurándole amor eterno por los pasillos, mandándole notitas en clase, haciendo de todo con tal de que ella aceptara una cita con él. Pero a Lily no le caía bien y punto.

Pero ese año, algo había cambiado. Porque cuando iban en el tren a Hogwarts para cursar su último año, él no había aparecido para saludarla ni para decirle lo guapa que se veía con esa blusa. No había abierto las puertas del compartimiento para sentarse como si nada y rodearle los hombros con un brazo. Nada. Parecía como si James Potter no se hubiera subido al tren.

Y sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la escuela, se dio cuenta de que sí estaba ahí. Estaba y más guapo que nunca. Pero él no la miró ni una sola vez, no le dirigió la palabra y se sentó lejos de ella. Al parecer se había dado por vencido y había decidido no molestarla más. Y para sorpresa de Lily, eso no la hizo feliz, sino que se entristeció, para luego enojarse consigo misma por sentirse de aquella manera.

Y de esa forma transcurrieron las primeras semanas. Pero sin saber cómo ni cuando, de repente James había madurado. No gastaba bromas pesadas, ponía más empeño en las clases y no la acosaba todo el tiempo. De hecho, -cuando él le había retirado la ley del hielo-acostumbraron a quedarse a charlar todos los días en la sala común cuando ésta ya estaba vacía y Lily se dio cuenta de que Potter era un chico muy agradable. _Demasiado_ agradable para su gusto.

En ese momento, la chica se dio cuenta de que aunque James no cuadraba para nada en su perfil de hombre perfecto -ese perfil que había hecho desde niña-, efectivamente era el hombre perfecto _para ella_. Porque tal vez no era especialmente culto, ni cursi; quizás era malhablado, juguetón y bromista, pero así era él y ella no le cambiaría absolutamente nada.

Y antes de que alguno de los dos fuera conciente de ello, un día ya eran novios, al otro preparaban su boda, al siguiente ya se casaban y cuando menos pensaron, ya eran padres.

_Padres_.

Lily nunca se había considerado una mujer especialmente maternal, pero cuando tuvo a su pequeño en los brazos, una felicidad desconocida se apoderó de ella y fue tan grande, que tuvo la necesidad de salir de su cuerpo en forma de lágrimas. Y cuando giró la vista a su derecha, se fijó que no era la única sentimental que lloraba en esos momentos; porque para su gran sorpresa, James Potter tenía lágrimas en las mejillas. _Lágrimas de felicidad_.

Aunque Harry no era parte de su plan inicial, lo recibió con igual alegría. Porque era su bebé, su niño…y era la prueba del amor que ella y su marido se tenían. Y se olvidó de aquellas niñas que tenían nombre, de ese esposo culto, de esos viajes por el mundo. Se olvidó de todo por un momento para disfrutar a su hijo.

Volvió a maquinar su futuro pensando en todo lo que le compraría a Harry, las tardes que los tres pasarían en su casa jugando, los primeros pasos de su hijo, su primera palabra…todo lo comenzó a planear de nuevo sin poder evitarlo, pues era parte de su personalidad.

Pero por tercera vez, un acontecimiento le cambió su plan de vida: Lord Voldemort se atravesó en su camino.

Se atravesó ese asesino por el que había tenido que sacrificar su carrera de sanadora y convertirse en auror. Y sintió miedo. Ese pánico que ocupó su mente cuando Dumbledore les dijo que Voldemort iba tras su hijo, fue tan grande como la felicidad que había sentido en el nacimiento de Harry. Mientras su antiguo director les explicaba todo con detalle y les recomendaba el encantamiento _Fidelio_, Lily abrazó a su hijo como nunca lo había hecho. Lo estrechó tan fuerte que el bebé -que hasta ese momento había estado durmiendo- abrió los ojos y la observó de forma fija como si le preguntara el porqué de la intensidad del abrazo.

De nuevo, antes de que el matrimonio Potter se diera cuenta, ya se encontraban en aquella casa del Valle de Godric escondidos, encerrados entre cuatro paredes y con su vida dependiendo de uno de sus mejores amigos. Y se frustraron, se sintieron inútiles al no poder hacer nada en la Orden, se desesperaron; pero jamás perdieron la cabeza. Porque había un pequeño de ojos verdes y cabello negro azabache que los necesitaba a su lado y que requería de todo su cuidado y amor. Un pequeño que no sabía caminar aún, que apenas balbuceaba algunos sonidos y que poco a poco comenzaba a reconocer a las personas que lo rodeaban.

Lily entró al cuarto de Harry y se encontró a su marido mirándolo fijamente mientras el bebé dormía tranquilamente en su cuna. Sin hacer ruido alguno, la pelirroja se acercó y rodeó la cintura de James con sus brazos a la vez que descansaba su mentón en el hombro de él. Fijó la vista en su hijo y sin que pudiera evitarlo, una lágrima cayó de uno de sus ojos verdes. Recordó con nostalgia todo el plan de vida que había hecho desde niña y una sonrisa cansada se asomó por sus labios mientras pensaba lo fácil que le había resultado planear su futuro en ese tiempo.

Pero cuando Lily sintió unos labios tibios que le daban un beso en la mejilla, pensó que seguramente no habría podido encontrar un marido mejor. Y cuando vio los ojos de su pequeño, el cabello negro despeinado -ese que había heredado del padre- y sus manitas estiradas para que lo cargara, sólo pudo sonreír.

Porque tal vez su futuro no era como lo había planeado y un asesino iba tras ellos, pero Lily constató que su felicidad no dependía de su trabajo ni de sus viajes, sino que sólo dependía de un par de ojos castaños y otro más de color verde.

_Fin_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A: **Y esta es la primera vez que trato a Lily de una forma más profunda-por así decirlo-so, espero que no me haya quedado tan mal. Sara, quise escribirte un fic de Sirius pero me fue totalmente imposible, en serio. Pero sinceramente espero que esta viñeta te guste.

Quiero darle las gracias a **Nasirid** que fue mi beta reader en esta historia. Muchísimas gracias linda, tus sugerencias me ayudaron mucho.

Pues nada, ya saben: flores, ropa interior, tomates…todo eso y más en un review.

_-Bianca._


End file.
